Noche larga
by Krista Kinomoto
Summary: Shaoran pasa una larga y dura noche debido a una circunstancia. Y lo peor es que debe de hacerlo completamente sólo y con uno de los tesoros más preciados de su vida en juego.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí la he creado yo con mi imaginación ^^**

**Noche larga**

Shaoran se despertó al oír el ominoso llanto infantil. Dios, otra vez llorando. Ya no sabía que hacer. Sentía que no le faltaba mucho para terminar volviéndose loco. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Nadeshiko?

Maldijo cuando vio la hora en el reloj digital de la mesita de noche. Las dos de la madrugada. A regañadientes, salió de la cama y caminó hacia el dormitorio de su hija. Desde el umbral de la puerta observó como Nadeshiko pataleaba bruscamente al aire y movía los puños energéticamente mientras berreaba cada vez con más ímpetu. Sin saber por qué, al oírla se le empezó a formar un nudo en el estómago. Esos chillidos no eran nada normales. Al asomar la cabeza por la cuna, le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver que la bebé tenía la carita colorada.

_Oh no, Nadeshiko, a si que se trataba de eso.

Hasta ese momento, Shaoran no logró entender en ningún momento por qué Nadeshiko se había comportado de manera tan molesta ese día. Desde que se levantó de la siesta en la tarde, no paró de llorar y protestar, y de esa manera, no pudo disfrutar para nada del paseo por el parque con ella. Ese comportamiento no le era nada extraño el día anterior ya que comprendía que debía de sentirse inquieta por el hecho de que le habían puesto una vacuna. Pero, sinceramente, siempre pensó que su hija no tendría la mala suerte de que le surgiera calentura como efecto secundario de la vacuna, como bien le sucedía a la mayoría de los infantes.

Shaoran tomó a su hija en brazos y se empezó a asustar cuando captó la calentura de su frente. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue el pensamiento de vestirse a toda prisa e ir al hospital. Pero no iba a hacer tal cosa porque Nadeshiko estaba muy malita y no se atrevía a sacarla con el frío que hacía en la calle, y menos aún con la nevada que estaba cayendo en esos momentos. Con los nervios y el llanto desgarrador de la niña no conseguiría concentrarse al volante y podrían sufrir un accidente esa noche. Ni hablar, demasiado riesgo, pensó. Corrió con ella hacía el cuarto de baño y le puso el termómetro con manos temblorosas. La espera se le hizo verdaderamente eterna. Cuando creía que el maldito aparato no iba a sonar nunca, lo oyó pitar. ¡Cuarenta y medio! El pánico se apoderó de él.

Sin perder un solo segundo, fue al dormitorio a tomar el teléfono inalámbrico de la mesita de noche y luego regresó de nuevo al baño. Por más que lo intentó, no logró hacer que Nadeshiko calmara un poco su llanto con sólo palabras suaves y cariñosas. La dejó sobre su mecedora de bebé y, mientras esperaba a que le atendieran al teléfono comenzó a preparar un baño de agua fresca.

_ Emergencias, ¿dígame?_ se oyó decir al otro lado de la línea.

_Señorita, comuníqueme con alguna enfermara inmediatamente, por favor. Mi hija tiene más de cuarenta de fiebre.

_ ¿Con quién hablo, por favor?

_Con Shaoran Li.

Oyó una pequeña exclamación por parte de la recepcionista del hospital. Era evidente que sabía perfectamente quién era él. Bueno, ¿quién en todo Japón no conocía al famoso multimillonario Shaoran Li, el presidente de la compañía de empresas industriales Li y marido de la famosa diseñadora de trajes de novia Sakura Kinomoto?

_Espere tan sólo unos segundos, señor Li.

_De acuerdo_ dijo, intentando conservar la calma, aunque le seguían temblando las manos.

A los cinco minutos volvió a oír a alguien en el teléfono.

_Buenas noches, señor Li. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

_Mi bebé tiene cuarenta y medio de temperatura, no sé que hacer…_ dijo con una voz que reflejaba preocupación y desesperación. Volvió a tocarle la frente a Nadeshiko. Quemaba. El miedo creció más en él.

_Está bien, está bien, cálmese. No se alarme, muchos pequeños se han acatarrado a lo largo de estas dos últimas semanas. Actualmente estamos en la época de gripes infantiles.

_No creo que sea eso, señorita_ negó Shaoran_ Debe de ser por la vacuna que le pusieron ayer.

_Oh, bueno, eso explica mucho. Dígame, ¿qué edad tiene su bebé?

_Dos meses.

_Oh, vaya…

_Por favor, ¿qué debo hacer? Mi niña está muy mal_ dijo desesperado. Los llantos de la pequeña no cesaban y hasta se hacían más sonoros a cada momento.

La enfermera le habló para que se tranquilizara, y luego, le explicó lenta y claramente como debía atender a su hija.

Tras un breve agradecimiento, Shaoran colgó el teléfono y se encontró con que el baño de agua tibia ya estaba listo. Se remangó las mangas de su chaleco de pijama hasta los codos y desvistió a su bebé con manos temblorosas. Casi sentía que se le estrujaba violentamente el corazón cuando tocó el pequeño cuerpecito ardiendo.

Al introducir a Nadeshiko en el agua tibia, ésta empezó a sacudirse y a chillar fuertemente, salpicando a Shaoran.

_ Lo siento, mi niña_ Shaoran no dejó de decir eso una y otra vez durante un buen rato mientras agarraba a su hija de los brazos. Odiaba intensamente tener que hacerle eso a su bebé.

La pequeña arqueaba el cuerpecito sin parar, indicando su incomodidad con el agua templada.

_Tranquila, cariño. Sólo será un ratito.

Cómo si no lo hubiera oído, la niña continuó sollozando y agitándose.

_Por favor, Nadeshiko. Es por tu bien. Lo necesitas, mi pequeñita.

No sirvieron de mucho las palabras cariñosas, aunque Nadeshiko cesó un poquito el llanto cuando su padre le echó muñequitos de goma al agua y le hablaba con ellos, tratando de distraerla.

Dios, cuanta falta le hacía su mujer en estos momentos. Una y otra vez, pensó que debería llamarla para mantenerla informada de la situación, y ya de paso, quizás, pedirle ayuda y consejos para los cuidados de la niña, al fin y al cabo, ella era la madre y sabía manejar mucho mejor que él este tipo de situaciones. Pero desechó rápidamente la idea. Si Sakura supiera que la niña estaba enferma con fiebre alta sería capaz de cancelar su viaje y tomar el próximo vuelo a Japón lo más rápido posible, de eso estaba seguro.

Dios, que su pequeña bebé se pusiera enferma justo cuando su madre estaba fuera del país por negocios si que era mala suerte, pensó frustrado hasta más no poder.

Los juguetitos ya empezaban a aburrir a Nadeshiko. La pequeña alzó el rostro hacia su padre y comenzó a torcer el rostro mostrando un puchero.

_Shhh. No, no llores, mi pequeño cerezo. Mira_ dijo chapoteando suavemente el agua_ a ti te gusta el agua ¿recuerdas? Siempre te enfadas cuando mamá y yo te sacamos del agua, cariño.

Nadeshiko suavizó su expresión y comenzó a chapotear con sus dos manitas. Shaoran aprovechó la oportunidad para echarle agua por los hombritos con una bacinilla y acariciarle la espaldita en un gesto de cariño.

A los quince minutos, la sacó del agua y la envolvió en una gruesa toalla. Al verse fuera del agua, Nadeshiko empezó a llorar otra vez. No obstante, dejó de hacerlo poco a poco cuando Shaoran se la recostó sobre su hombro y la meció con ternura. A los pocos minutos, ya no lloraba.

Gracias a Dios, pensó.

Se sentó sobre el inodoro y se la puso sobre las rodillas. Casi estaba seca, cosa que agradecía mucho porque no quería dejarla mucho tiempo sin ropita con el frío que hacía. Le tocó la frente. Aún estaba muy caliente. Alargó el brazo hacia el mueble del lavabo y tomó el jarabe que le habían recetado. Llenó la jeringuilla de plástico que venía en la caja con el jarabe color amarillo y la dejó sobre el lavabo. Pensaba que sería mejor esperar a que Nadeshiko se calmara del todo antes de darle el antitérmico, así que, para hacer tiempo, la tumbó sobre el cambiador de la bañera y le puso un pañal. Una vez vestida con el ligero pijamita blanco que escogió, fue a por la jeringa y se sentó de nuevo sobre el excusado. Logró meterle la punta en la boca pero, cuando comenzó a presionar el émbolo, haciendo que el líquido ingresase en la pequeña boquita, la niña apartó la cara bruscamente y un poquito de jarabe se le derramó por la barbilla. Echó a llorar otra vez.

_Trágatelo, Nadeshiko_ Shaoran le sostuvo la carita con una mano y trató de vaciarle el resto de la jeringuilla en la boca. Se sentía tan impotente con toda esta situación…

Nadeshiko lloraba desconsoladamente, abriendo la boca lo más que pudo y dejando escapar un berreo desgarrador. Shaoran le limpió el jarabe con la toalla y se fue al dormitorio para mecerla sobre su brazo mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro, intentando calmarla. Un ratito después, buscó en la cuna su pequeña mantita color rosa y la tapó con ella. Fue al baño una vez más para hacerse con un paño mojado y ponérselo sobre la frente.

_Ya estás, mi pequeñita_ le susurró con voz tranquilizadora, mirándola a sus ojitos color chocolate con gran adoración y besándole una manita_ Espero que lo poco que has tragado de jarabe te haga efecto.

Caminó hasta el dormitorio de su hija, buscó el biberón con agua y fue a sentarse a una mecedora. La estuvo acunando tiernamente mientras le daba de vez en cuando unos tragos de agua para evitarle la deshidratación debido al calor. El paño mojado eludió el sudor y los tragos de agua tranquilizaban a Nadeshiko considerablemente, cosa que Shaoran agradeció intensamente. Casi dos horas después, por fin, a Nadeshiko le bajó la fiebre y se quedó dormida. Dejando salir un suspiro de gran alivio, Shaoran la acostó con infinita delicadeza en la cuna y, sin quitarle su mantita, le echó una fina colchita encima. Cuando vio que empezaba a boquear, le dio su chupete. Dormía apaciblemente sin moverse un solo milímetro.

Por el contrario, a Shaoran se le había quitado completamente el sueño. Salió de puntillas del dormitorio y bajó hasta la cocina. Echó una mirada al reloj de pared: las seis de la mañana. Quizás debería preparar ya el desayuno, pensó. Por suerte, era domingo.

Mientras tomaba la taza de café que se había servido, Shaoran pensó en su esposa. La echaba mucho de menos, admitió un tanto apesadumbrado. Hacía ya seis días que se había ido de viaje a Estados Unidos por asuntos de trabajo. La habían contratado para diseñarle un vestido de novia a la prometida de un príncipe. Pero esa misma noche volvía a casa. Reconoció que la idea lo alegraba mucho más de lo que se había llegado a imaginar. Aunque también lo asustaba un poco. Seguramente se llevaría una buena bronca cuando Sakura se enterara de lo de Nadeshiko. Le reclamaría excesivamente el no haberla llamado para hacérselo saber, de eso estaba absolutamente convencido. Sonriendo tontamente, se encogió de hombros.

_Bueno,__ me__ aguantaré __la __reprimenda __y __luego __la __mimaré__ para__ hacer__ las__ paces,_ pensó riéndose.

**Fin**


End file.
